Total Drama Restart
by quinngirl117
Summary: This is my made up season 7 with a hole new cast and crew. The only same people is Chris and Chef. Which I don't own. This is on Boney Island a new island that Chris wanted to use for the show. This is my third TD Series fanfic so I hope you like it. R&R. Please No Haters I know I suck at summaries.
1. Intro

(Chris's POV)

"I'm Chris Mclain and this is Total Drama Restart!"

Dear mom and dad, I'm doing fine

You guys are on my mind

You asked me what I wanted to be

And now I think the answer is plain to see

I want to be famous

I want to live close to the sun

Well, pack your bags cause I've already won.

Everything to prove nothing in my way

I'll get there one day

Cause I want to be famous

Nanana'nanaana nana nana

I want to be, I want to be; I want to be famous

I want to be, I want to be, I want to be famous

"So as I was saying this is a new season of Total Drama and we have a new cast and new place to be. We are at the new island. No longer at Wawanakwa but at the camp Boney island. We have put cabins, a cafeteria, and so on. This year will be a more frightful version of TD. So good luck here comes our Campers." A kid with blonde wavey hair and big blue eyes stepped off the boat. She had wears a pair of baggy emo pants that were all black with purple pant splattered at the ends and had a chain on it. It also had a black belt with purple skulls on it. She had on a black tank top with a black hoody over it. "You must be Madeleine. Welcome to-"

"Save it I'm only here to win." After her came a a kid with black hair and green eyes. He had black jeans and a black t-shirt.

"Hello Lucas."

"Whatever." Then came a blonde hair green eyed pale skinned boy. He had a green hoody on it with faded and ripped blue jeans. This was Caleb.

"Hello Caleb."

"I go by Ceredin, my last name." I looked back at my list and it did after all say that oh well. Then came a dark hair beauty. She had sun kissed skin with brown eyes. She had on a mini pink skirt with a tight, and I mean tight, baby blue tanktop on.

"Hello Taylor." I said it so sexy and she just flipped me off.

"Hey Cotton candy girl." Lucas was the one to say it and he ended up in the lake.

"It's Taylor you gothic creep." Then came a bleach blonde hair and blue eyed girl. She had on work boots and ripped jeans and a sky colored tank top that had white splashes and everything to look like the sky and clouds. The tank top had a v neck so it showed some boob. She went and stood with the rest of them. Then came my favorite of all of them. There was a guy with sandy blonde hair with ocean blue eyes and sun kissed skin. This was Colton. I tried to hid my attraction being with Luke and all from season 6, but this is season 7.

"Hello Colton join the rest." He had on baggy faded jeans and a blue t-shirt. Then came Amber. She had strawberry blonde hair and blue eyes. She also had sun kissed skin. She had an even miner skirt on than Taylor and it was loose, white, and it flows against her long tan legs. She had on a belly tank top that was a scarlet red that showed off her belly button ring. Ceredin smiled looking at her.

"Hey beautiful I hope we share a bunk." Next thing that happened Ceredin fell in the water pushing Lucas back in after he managed to get back out. Finally our last Red Bunny camper was here. Jesse. He had a buzz cut and he had brown hair. He had tan skin and had green eyes. He had on a a red shirt with dark jeans. He flipped me off not giving me any time to even say anything.

"Hello to you too Jesse. Now you guys and girls are The Red Bunnies so your cabin is that one girls's are on the right and the guys' room is on the left this year for a change. That cabin over there will be the Purple Dragons when they get here you may wait or wait because your stuck staying here so wait for the others." Then came the first camper of the second team. She had raven black hair with green eyes. She was pale and pretty. She had a white tank top and a blue short shorts. That was Jill. Then came a black girl with dark hair and brown eyes. She had on mini short shorts too that were white with a green tank top. That was Lucy. Then came a girl with sun kissed skin that had brown ocean wavy hair with ocean blue eyes. She had normal jean shorts with a purple tank top. That was Lauren. Then came Hunter. He had caramel colored hair with pale skin and blue eyes that were the color of the sky. He had blue jeans and a white t-shirt on. Then came Nathan who had black skin with brown eyes and dark hair. He had black jeans and a minty green t-shirt. Then Amanda came she had scarlet red hair and emerald green eyes. She had pale skin and was wearing faded jeans and a white t-shirt on it of a pretty little rose. Dylan came next with black skin and dark hair and brown eyes. He had a faded blue t-shirt on with faded jeans. Then finally came Kyle who had a red shirt on with faded jeans. He had icy blue eyes and auburn hair. "This was Total Drama Restart Cast For This Year! Let's Get Started! Wohoo!"


	2. Ch 1 Getting to Know Each Other

(Maddie's POV)

I don't go by Madeleine I go by Maddie. We, being the Red whatevers girls, were heading to their room. "Okay so there's 2 bunks so whose sleeping above or below. We'll do that first." I spoke up when no one else would.

"I'll take top." Then Brooke was my bunk mate the one with the sky tank top thing. Taylor had top and Amber had bottom.

"Okay so I know we don't truely know anyone, but how about we play who is hot in your mind. So we say the name of the camper we like the most guy or girl what ever. Actally how about both we say who we think is the hottest girl and guy on either team. We must also say our name. I, Amber, like surprisingly Ceredin and then Taylor. This stays in this room got it." We all nodded at Amber. She was surprisingly fun. Taylor was bright red but grinning

"Okay me next. I, Taylor, think Hunter is the hottest and so is... you have to promise after this we all will be good." We all nodded. "Well she's in this room... Amber." We all nodded we didn't care.

"Cool you think I'm the hottest. So would you do me."

"Uh no I'm into guys but if I was to turn lesbian I would fuck you first at this camp." We all laughed.

"Ooh tempting now I kinda wish you were. To bad." We all just laughed.

"Okay I, Brooke, would have to say Jesse hands down and up and then Amber too." We laughed again. Amber smiled.

"Ya I'm the hottest again." She was starting to get a big head. "Okay you go Maddie."

"Um okay I, Maddie, would have to say Lucas and Amber." We all just started picking Amber so I went with it.

"Ya hey I forgot to mention if a person wins whose in the room everyone has to do something sexual to them. Don't sweat it, it can be quick... or slow, but it must me different than the other people." We just laughed, but it turned out to be true. "Okay seeing how Taylor was the first to say my name she goes first." Taylor looked around at all of us then Amber. "Hey you did say if you had to fuck a girl you'd fuck me first but I'm not asking for that only a kiss or... something. No one will judge you they all have to do it." Taylor nodded and walked over to Amber. She sat on her lap and kissed her but Amber took it a step further. She slid her tongue into Taylor mouth, I knew it because I could tell. Amber moved her hands to Taylor ass and pushed her more into her deepening the kiss. Taylor moved Amber shirt up a little and took her lips and sucked onto Amber right boob a little bit while Amber just gasp. Everyone was shock, but we just went with it and they went back to making out. Finally when they had no air left they pulled apart both blushing. Then it was Brooke's turn. She gave Amber a quick kiss and this time Amber was okay with just that. Then it was my time. I moved kissed her only a quick one.

(Lucas POV)

I was above Colton with Jesse across and Ceredin below that. "Hey whose the hottest girl on our team in your guys minds." They looked up and/ or over to me.

"Brooke." Was all Jesse said.

"No way Amber hands down." Ceredin chimed in.

"Nope I don't think there the hottest Lauren is." We all looked at Colton who had just turned bright red with announcing his crush.

"Whatever as long as it doesn't effect your playing in the game." Everyone went back to nothing after I said that.

"What about you Lucas." Damn Jesse. I sighed. I knew they would realized I never said my crush or lust either one.

"Maddie. I like goths like me and she is one hell of a hot goth." They all just laughed.

"Would you fuck her if you could."

"Hell ya didn't you hear me say she is one hot goth." They laughed me.

"Alright we dare you to fuck her whenever you get the chance to during this game."

"No way. I'm not fucking a girl who I totally like for some stupid dare."

"No worries you might just end up dating which is okay."When everyone went to bed I left and sat on the dock. I heard someone behind me. I turned around and saw the blonde wavey hair and big blue eyed beauty Maddie. I knew I could complete the dare no if I wanted to.

"Hey didn't realize anyone else had the same idea as me I can leave if you want." I just shook my head.

"It's okay you can join me if you want." With that she sat next to me. I felt her arm brush mine. I got shills from her.

(Maddie's POV)

I was so falling for him and it was so not good. I looked over at Lucas but he was looking out at the sea. "Did you know Chris is gay."

"Ya so that's why I'm staying away from him." I laughed at him. All of a sudden I started shivering. I was freezing cold because the wind started up. Lucas unzipped his sweatshirt and handed it to me. "Here put this on I don't want my teammate to get cold." He gave me a sexual smirk. I rolled my eyes thanking him. I took it from him and our hands touch and it felt nice. He must have thought so too because he helped me put his sweatshirt on and then he took my hand smiling. I smiled back and he looked back out to sea.

"So how's your cabin."

"Fine why." He turned and looked at me.

"Oh nothing." He kept looking at me. "It's just Amber is weird."

"Why?"

"I can't say we have this rule that whatever we say and such stays in the room."

"I think I have a right to know she is my little sister."

"What."

"She's my sister. She didn't tell you."

"No." Crap what if she tells her big brother that I like him? I can't tell him or she'll know and then tell him. "Well back to the other discussion, well she just is a person that likes having a secret telling group."

"Ya she trusts everyone." Another gust of wind came and I started to shiver again. This time Lucas just put his arm around me instead of holding my hand. It felt so right. He thought so to because he turned my head towards him and kissed me. It was way better than Amber's. I kissed him back. It was nice, not lustful, but nice and sweet and kinda romantic. we heard someone gasp behind us we both turned around and saw Amber.

"Oooh you two are hooking up." My face turned bright red and Lucas went ahead to yell at her for embarrassing me.

"No moron were just kissing stop jumping to conclusions and just scamper off." It was at this time I heard a British accent from both Amber and Lucas I never even knew that they were British.

"Whatever you say big bro but you two are perfect for each other." With that Amber just laughed and did scamper off, but my face was still red. I went to looking at my feet seeing how our moment was gone.

"Sorry about my sister she's always like that." I turned to look at him but he already started walking off.

"Where you going." Lucas turned around to look back at me.

"Well usually my sister ruins things that person usually end up not liking me and end up going out with my sister."

"What?" I was so confused.

"My sister's bi. Every girl I like turn lesbian for her."

"Um into guys and always will." I got up and walked over to him. he was looking back at me confused as to what I would do. I stood on my pinky toes because he was 5" taller than me. He bent his head down so I didn't have to stand on my pinky toes and we kissed. He slid his arms around my waist pushing me close against him and I tangled my hands in his hair. We broke apart for that minute. "Let's go goth boy." He held my hand and allowed me to pull him along with me.

"Where we going."

"Your going to fuck me." He stopped in his tracks and I turned around. "You want to don't you."

"Ya, but do you?"

"If I didn't you would know." He just laughed and we went to the woods.


	3. ch 2 The Truth Comes Out

(Brooke's POV)

Today was the day of the first challange. We had to do truth or dare but this was an upgrade and would be more terrifying. We had to team up with one member, for each of us, of the other team. I was with Amanda, Hunter was with Taylor, Lauren was with Colton, Nathan was with Amber, Kyle was with Lucas, Maddie was with Dylan, Lucy was with Jesse, and finally Jill was Ceredin. We had to try to dare each other or truth the other to their breaking point. The worst part is we can't choose what to ask or dare them to do or answer, Chris only did from a box of Truth and a box of Dare. I was first. "Amanda truth or dare."

"Easy truth it's less painful." We would go until each person's partner was gone then we be regrouped. Chris picked a truth out and winced.

"It says..." I gulp this was so not a good one. I sighed and continued. "It says is it true that you and Nathan hooked up the first night here." I gulped this was so embarrassing. Her face turned bright red.

"Yes." She sighed, but she answered. I was so going to pick dare. Next was Hunter's turn to ask. I read the teams in order.

"Okay truth or dare Taylor." He was enjoying this.

"Truth." He laughed. Chris handed him a piece of paper.

"Okay are you a lesbian?"

"No." She answered truthfully. He sighed.

"Too bad." With that it was Colton's turn to get hurt or embarrassed or both.

"Okay truth or dare?"

"Fuck you all. Dare." He said with confident.

"Um it says you have to tell the camera every girl you slept with and your mother will be listening." This got Colton to turn bright red. "That is if you have lost your virginity."

"I tap out." With that Colton left. One point to The Purple Dragons.

"Okay my turn to ask the question." Nathan said this with so much evil everyone cringed. "Truth or Dare?"

"Truth." Girls.

"Is it true that you and Taylor fucked each other?" This was cruel. If she tapped out then everyone would know it would be true, but if she answers it may be a yes or no and that could be bad.

"No." With that she flipped Chris off and jumped down of the stage the team had to stand on like in season 1 for the talent show. This was Lucas's turn.

"Truth or dare?" Lucas thought for a minute.

"Truth." Chris handed Kyle a paper with something that must be bad because Kyle started laughing.

"Oh god if this is true dude you are so dead. Okay um it says did you sleep with Maddie because you got dared to by Jesse." I saw Lucas cringe but no one else notice. I looked over to Maddie who was just staring hoping for a good answer.

"No." With that he jumped down, but he looked pissed." Next was Dylan and so on. At the end It was Nathan against me, Lucas against Hunter, and Maddie against Lauren. It was my turn to be asked.

"Truth." I didn't even let him finished. He got handed a card.

"Okay it says would you, if you could, tell your crush you liked him even though he was the type of guy who doesn't have girlfriends but one night stands."

"No." With that she hoped down. Hunter's turn

"Okay truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"Go up to the girl you have a crush on and kiss her or him Chris doesn't know who you like." He sighed jumping down, no one knew what would happen. He walked over to Amber and Taylor and Amber must have thought she was his crush because she got ready but he kissed Taylor instead. Amber gasp.

"But I'm the hottest girl here." I saw Lucas roll his eyes at Amber. Hunter walked off and sat with his team and acted as if nothing happened.

"Okay Chris dare you, Lauren to do the one thing you wanted to do since you got here and he'll make sure you won't get in trouble."

"Okay." With that she walked over to Nathan who only smiled thinking she would kiss him, but instead she kicked him in the balls very hard. "That's for what you did with the camera in the girl's bathroom." With that all the girls walked up to him mad and hurt him in a way. "I'm not afraid to do that." Finally we came to the end and it was Maddie and hunter who ever could go the longest with answering questions of Chris with the god honest truth wins.

"Maddie did you ever loose your virginity before coming here and if so when?"

"Yes a year ago."

"Hunter did you ever have sexual dreams about the campers here?"

"What guy doesn't"

"Maddie if you had to be stranded on an island with nothing not even clothes on who would you pick to join you on this island with the same thing as nothing and it has to be a camper?" Maddie rolled her eyes.

"Really. Fine Lucas happy." Everyone turned to see Lucas red face, which made Maddie go red.

"Okay Hunter same question."

"God I hate this show. Taylor." With that everyone turned to Taylor, but she wasn't there and neither was Amber.

"Okay... well then Maddie who would be the last person you'd fuck?"

"You." Everyone just laughed.

"Hunter if you had to fuck your mother or brother who'd you pick?"

"I'm out." Hunter jumped off and headed to the campfire because the dragons lost. Good bye Nathan.


	4. Ch 3 The Elimination and the Horn Moans

(Jesse's pov)

It was elemination night for the dragons and I was in the caferteria eating super with Lucas eating beside me.

"Hey Lucas can we talk please." We both look up to find Maddie standing before us.

"Um sure." lucas put his sandwich down and went outside with Maddie. I heard someone go up behind me.

"Look if you want to hook up all i can say is rain check."

"Haha very funny. No I just wanted to get some food." I looked up to see the ever so beautiful Brooke standing before me. She had her bleach blonde hair down and it was all wavy from the heat. She had on a sundress on with blue flats. "What its 100 degrees out this was the only cool thing i own."

"Ya well you look rather nice." I tried to say it as nicely and non horny as possible.

"Pig."

"It was a compliment not a horny joke god." I stood up clearly insulted and walked out with my sandwich in hand. I sat outside and waited to see who would come back or not. It turned out Nathan was sent home.

"look Jesse I'm sorry I didn't realize that it hurt you to be called a horny jackass even though you are."

"Well have you ever wonder maybe thats not who i am?"

"yes and then I get upset."

"Why?"

"Because i like you but there's a chance that you only want hook ups."

"Well theres also a chance there isn't" I walk up to her and trapping her against the wall. "Do you want me to kiss you right now?"

"... ya.." her voice came out squeaky an I just laughed. i leaned down and kissed her. She kissed me back and I found her hands hovering over my pants. My lips trail down to her neck and begin kissing her there. I feel her shakey hands trying to undo my pants.

"Brooke." I whisper in her hands. "Let's take this slow no rushing I don't want you as a one night stand but as a girl friend." She gasps and looks at me.

"Really." i pull away to look at her strait in the eyes.

"Of course your beautiful and I wouldn't want it any other way." She nodded and kissed me once more.

"Aww two love birds." I turn around to see Lucas standing behind us with a huge grin on his face while holding Maddie's hand."

"Oh shut up Goth boy." He just laughed. Brooke walked over to Maddie.

"How about we go back to our cabin." They walked off leaving only Lucas and I.

"You know the only things you call me is Goth boy, the darkened freak show, and Lucas you can call me Luke I like it better."

"No Goth boy it is."

"Go fuck Brooke will you." He said half jokingly.

"Yaya whatever you say Goth boy." Walking off I climb into my bunk and fall fast asleep with Brooke in my mind.


	5. Ch 4 Things Aren't What They Seem

(Hunter's pov)

I woke up to everyone gone and Taylor knocking on the door lightly. I opened the door and she had tears in her eyes. I invited her in closing the door behind us and pulled her into my arms. "What's wrong." She was crying hysterically.

"Amber tried to hit me because I didn't like her more than just a friend and-

"Hey Tay it's okay I'm here it's okay." I held her close and she slowly stopped crying.

"You must think I'm stupid."

"Of course not she was so out of line. Your not lesbian or bi therefore you should have to feel what isn't there. It's okay I understand you'll be okay I'm here with you right now and that's all that matter that your safe okay." She nodded and soon her lips found mine.

"Oh I'm sorry I shouldn't have..." I cut her off with my lips. I pulled her up onto one of the upper bunks and kissed her with all the lust I could get.

"Challenge two will begin meet at the dock."

"damn Chris."

"We can continue after."

"Hell ya, of course... if you want to that is."

"Of course."

(Ceredin's pov)

We did a water challenge and our team one again. This time another dragon member will be going home once more.

"Okay tonight is the elimination. Are you ready. Okay." Chris picks up a safety rock, its the new thing for boney island. "A safety rock for Lauren, one for jill, one for Hunter." He throws the rocks at the girls head and they jump back and the rocks fall to the ground. "Haha ops sorry... not... anyhow next is dylan and kyle." Dylan gets hit in the head and falls backwards and kyle catches his like he wasn't even trying. "Anyways we are down to our final saftey rock. Lucy. Amanda. One of you will be going home. And the person who is safe is... Lucy."

"Yes I'm safe... i mean im so sorry Amanda." Smiles and spins in circles.

"Good job Luc your safe for another stupid challenge yahoo." She turned and glares at Kyle.

"Go. Fuck. Your. Self u dim headed crack pot." Everyone stared at Kyle.

"I am not a druggy nor will i ever be." Everyone looked at him.

"Wait then why did you have all the marijuana?" I was the one to speak this.

"That's therapy marijuana." We all looked at him in shock. "I'm getting over a sickness and they gave it to me to make me feel better." Kyle just walked off clearly pissed.

(Lucy's POV)

I follow Kyle. "Kyle wait I didn't know I'm sorry." He turned around with fury in his eyes.

"You shouldn't go around and say I'm a drug attic without asking me if I am first. You could have asked and I would of told you, but now you embarissed me in front of everyone." I saw he was no longer mad but sad.

"I'm sorry I didn't think about it. I was just mad at your comment. I'm so sorry Kyle if I knew I would have never said anything."

"I was joking Luc it wasn't like I said oh I hope you go home next. I want you stay the most you really think I meant that."

"Wait you want me to stay."

"Of course your the only one who actually try to get to know me and talk to me. Of course if you talked to me earlier we wouldn't have this problem but still. Your the only one who I like at this dumb island."

"Really?"

"Ya really I-" Before he could say anything I kissed him.

"I'm so happy you said that. You have no idea how much I like you... you do like me in this way right?" He just smiled and kissed me.

"Of course I do."


End file.
